


Haunted

by Xiss_in_the_corpse_mansion



Category: MORRIGAN (Japanese Band), the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiss_in_the_corpse_mansion/pseuds/Xiss_in_the_corpse_mansion
Summary: When newlyweds Yuu and Akira move into a new house, they don't have to deal with one, but multiple ghosts. But are these ghosts really bad or is there a deeper and much darker threat…





	1. Chapter 1

~Aoi

"Aki? You up?" "Hm? What is it?" I smiled at his sleepy reply. "I'm thinking about moving. This house is getting a bit small. We need more space. What if we ever decide to have a baby?" "I can't have kids, baka." I snickered. "I mean, adopt a baby. We can have a little boy or a little girl, or maybe both." "I'm not the type to be a dad." "I know. But maybe someday into the future, we can have a baby." "..." "Aki?" No reply. I looked down at the blonde head that was laying on my chest. Only soft snores sounded from him as his calm breathing caressed my skin. I smiled, he looked so at peace when he slept. I gently wiped his hair away from his face, revealing the blonde's forehead and eyebrow.

"Sweet boy..."

~

Ah, our new house. I smiled as I put down another box, looking over at my newlywed husband, who was currently calming his clearly upset birds. "Are they okay?" "Hmm. Just a bit nervous about the new house. They'll get used to it." I nodded and the movers put the rest of our stuff in the rooms. "So, Aki. What do you think of the new house?" "It's bigger." "Nice, isn't it?" He nodded, taking in his new surroundings. He didn't seem very interested, but I knew that would change the longer we'd stay here. He'll learn to like it. It was indeed a nice house. You enter a one foot long hallway, then a huge living room with a big open kitchen on the left side in the cormer, which has a hallway to the guest bedroom and bathroom. Go straight from the hallway you go op one step and you enter another hallway which leads to the master bedroom with its own bathroom and restroom. Oh yeah, we're going to like it here. "So, which bedroom shall we make ours?" He looked around, pointing at the bigger bedroom. "That one." I nodded and he left to the bedroom.

~Reita

I looked around the room, sighing a bit. It smelled dusty. And speaking of dust, there it is on the window. I start to make the beds and grab a small bucket of water with soap and a sponge to clean the windows. Putting the bucket down in front of the window I notice something is drawn in the dust. It looks like it could be a bird or a duck.

"Aki?"

I turn around. "Hai?" Nothing. "Yuu, what is it?" Still nothing. I get up, walking out of the room to find Yuu. I found him in the guest bedroom. "Did you call me?" He looked at me, clearly confused. "No, I was here deciding what to do with this room. Why?" "I thought you called me..." He smiled at me, walked over to me and stroked my cheek, saying softly: "Hey, you're just tired. Tomorrow we can unpack the rest and decide on decoration. Let's go to bed early today." I nodded, smiling a bit. He smiled back and we shared a loving kiss that was soon followed by more kisses. I blushed when I felt my body heat up and soon I was on top of Yuu, who I had pinned down on the bed. His hands slowly stripped me of my clothing, my slender fingers unbuckling his belt as I already felt his bulge. Moaning into the kiss he rolled us over, biting onto my bottom lip. He smirked, letting go of my lip to kiss me again, almost pushing his tongue down my throat. Moaning softly I arched my back off the bed, his hand slipping between my thighs. "Mmmh..Y..Yuu..." "Shhh, don't talk Aki. Let it happen." I nodded a bit and he kissed my neck, sucking and leaving a hickey. At that moment our almost lovemaking was interrupted by the sound of my birds chirping frantically and them flying around in their cage. "I'll see what they want." Yuu nodded and we shared a kiss before I got up, walking to my birds. They chirped loudly, flapping their wings and jumping around. "Hey, easy babies. It's okay, daddy is here. Shhh..." I opened their cage, took them out and getly pat their tiny heads. They chirped again and I smiled when one climbed onto my shoulder. The tiny yellow bird started to pick at my ear, the grey one in my hand cleaning its feathers. "Are you both calm now?" I gently placed them in their cage again, filled up their food and closed their cage, locking it for the night.

"What were they upset about?" Yuu asked when I was back in bed with him. "I don't know." "Oh well. Let's sleep. Tomorrow we'll continue with the house." I nodded, laid down and snuggled close to Yuu before falling asleep.

  
~Yuu

Hours later I woke up thirsty. I looked over, smiling at the sight of Akira still deep asleep next to me. I kissed his head, feeling him stir. "Mmh..." he groaned. I slipped out of bed, tiptoeing out of the room and into the bathroom.

~Akira

I was sleeping quietly when I felt something tugging my feet. "Yuu...I'm not in for games now. I'm tired." It tugged again. "Yuu, stop it." Then, I felt a tug on my hair. "Ah! Yuu!" I sat up, seeing his spot empty. "Yuu?" I looked up, seeing the shadow of a short figure standing at the foot of the bed. "Wh..who are you." "Aki?" I turned to the door, seeing Yuu standing there with a concerned look on his face. "Do you see him?" "See who?" I turned back to the figure, only to face an empty spot. "There was someone here. I saw them." Yuu had joined me on the bed as he looked in the same direction as me. He hugged me, petted my head and I mumbled: "I saw them, Yuu..." "I believe you, Aki. Let's go back to sleep." I nodded slightly before laying down with him.

  
"You think he can help us?" "We can try. I think the blonde is the one to set us free." "I don't trust the other one." "Why did you have to show yourself already? You scared him half to death already! This is their first night here." "Let's see if you're right. Let's test them to find out. If they crack and leave, we'll wait a little longer. If not, then we're finally able to leave this place." My eyes shot open at the distant whispers. I turned to Yuu, only to find him sound asleep. I rubbed my forehead. "Probably just a dream..." I mumbled before laying down and falling asleep again.


	2. First ghost

~Reita

 

I was playing my bass when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up, staring at the door before shrugging and playing my bass again. Another knock. I sighed deeply, put my bass aside, got up and walked to the door. "If you're selling something, we are not intere- Hi there." I looked at a young brunette, who smiled at me. "Hello! I'm your neighbor, so I just thought I'd drop by and welcome you. I'm sorry for not coming earlier." I smiled back. "Ah, don't worry about it. Come in, would you like something to drink?" "No thank you, I'm good. I love what you've done with the place. I don't remember this mural though." "My husband painted it, he's an artist. While I was unpacking, he was painting." He stared at the mural, taking in the painting that held a slight Biblical tint. "Has your husband any other paintings?" I nodded, looking around. "Yeah, but now that you mention it, I don't know where." He smiled and noticed my birds. "Oh, you have pets too? How cute." I looked at them as they puffed their feathers at the brunette. "Are they scared?" "Yeah, but of what, I don't know." I smiled and we sat down, chatting more. 

 

As he and I were down to our fifth glass of honey-sweetened green tea I heard the door open and Yuu came in. "Shit is crazy out there. I was stuck in traffic and it's pouring." I smiled at him and he laid eyes on the brunette. "Oh, hello. I'm Yuu, pleasure to meet you." I looked at the brunette, seeing that his expression had changed from a bright smile to a darker glare. "I'm...Kai. I live next door." Yuu stared at him for a bit, before letting go and walking to the kitchen, pulling the fridge open. "Is there anything to eat? Do we have any beer?" I sighed. "Lower shelf, on the right." I heard the sound of beer bottles clanking against each other. "So...Kai, huh? How long have you been living in this building?" He smiled at me. "Oh, I've been around for a long, long time. I live with two of my friends, whom I've met over the years." I smiled and Yuu plopped onto the couch. "So, Kai was it? Why don't you come over for dinner sometime? Bring those friends. Akira can cook for five." I glared at him. "You know I can't cook, Yuu." "Yes you can." "Last time you said my cooking tasted like a fireplace." "Don't be difficult now, Akira." I silenced myself. If Yuu used my full name instead of "Aki", he was getting annoyed. Yuu looked at Kai, who glared at him from the corner of his eye. "Kai, you said you've been around for a long time. Do you know why this appartment is so cheap?" He looked at me. "Nobody mentioned that? The previous owner died here. He was killed by his husband, who slit his wrists and throat when he was taking a bath. Nobody knows what happened to the husband, other than that he..." he paused, "...emptied his dead husband's bank account and disappeared. There's rumors he remarries wealthy bachelors once he runs out of money. Some say he's still out there, others say he's dead." I looked at Yuu, who shivered a bit. "Did anything else ever happen here? More deaths?" Kai sighed. "Well, before the previous owner of this house, there were two more who also tragically passed away. I met them when I was a little boy, they had so much potential. One was a designer, the one before him was a musician. It's even said that the husband got so blood thirsty when he was with the designer he even killed his sweetheart's dog." I shuddered. 

 

After Kai had left I laid in bed with Yuu. "Strange figure, that Kai." "He seems nice." He looked at me, shaking his head. "I don't want him coming around again, okay? He gives me the creeps." "Nah, maybe he's just a little lonely. Maybe we can invite him more often." He sighed. I smirked, wrapped my arm around him. "Yuu, don't tell me you've gotten scared from Kai's stories?" "No." I laughed. "Yes you have. Come on, you know it's a bullshit story." He sighed. "Drop it and go to sleep. Tomorrow I want to buy new furniture. And you need some new clothing so you stop looking like a homeless person." I glared at him and laid down, facing away from him. 

"I happen to like my sweatpants and hoodies."


	3. Chapter 3

~Akira

It had been two weeks since I met Kai, and he had been coming over almost daily. Yuu still wasn't too fond of him, but had accepted him around. Yuu had applied for a part in a big art galery that held a convention in the weekend. To celebrate we had moved the table aside and had "floor dinner". I stared at the crumbles in the empty pizza boxes, the forgotten glass of vanilla Coke in my hand slowly lowering. "Hey..." I slowly said. "Hm?" Yuu answered softly. I turned my head to look at him. "Let's fuck." He nodded, we put our glasses aside and slowly stared to make out and undress. 

 

~Narrator

 

The couple laid in bed, fast asleep and close to each other. Until the eyes of one of them opened slowly. Yuu sat up, slipping out of bed and leaving their bedroom. As if hypnotized he walked to the kitchen, turning the stove on and held his hand above the flames. 

 

~Reita

I groaned softly as I felt myself waking up. My vision was blurry, but I could vaguely make out someone leaning over me. "Y..Yuu..?" "Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart." That voice, I know that voice. "Wh...what are you.." "You're dreaming. Nothing is going to happen, sweetheart." I groaned softly and noticed another figure hovering above me. "Wh...who..." "He's awake, he can see." "Not with those drugs in his system." Drugs? I moaned softly when I felt someone push into me, thrusting to get deeper. The person's hand snaked around my throat, gripping with every thrust as their breath hit my ear. "Y..Yuu..." I tried to focus on my surroundings. Is this even my bedroom? "Where am I..?" "You're safe." I stared at the face, slowly making out more features. "K..Kai..? Where are we..?" I felt him petting my head. I gasped a bit. 

"This is no dream, this is really happening!" 

Kai only smiled and shook his head, but regret and sadness were visibly in his eyes. I felt my body shaking from the thrusts and the grip around my throat only tightened. I coughed. "You're choking me." Fingernails dug into my skin, scraped down and the smell of nailpolish filled my nose. I closed my eyes, bit my lip and the person groaned as a warmth filled my stomach. They pulled out and I slowly lost conciousness. 

 

The next morning my eyelids felt heavy, begging to stay closed. "Akira, you have to get up." I groaned, shaking my head. "Who else is gonna make me coffee?" "Get some Starbucks or something..." "I don't like that stuff." I sighed deeply, slowly sitting up. "Are you okay?" "I had the weirdest dream last night..." "No, I mean, are you okay? Look at your neck and your back." I drug myself out of bed and to the mirror, gasping at the purple marks on my neck and red scratches on my back. I turned to Yuu, who watched me with a smirk. "I knew you felt good, but damn, last night must've been amazing." I sighed, put a shirt on and slowly went to the kitchen to make coffee. 

"Yuu...what exactly happened last night..?" 

He put the mug in his hand down, not taking his eyes off the newspaper in his other hand. "You had too many whiskey Coke's. We fucked on the floor and after that, you had more drinks. You passed out and I laid you in bed, but since you looked so beautiful and open, I couldn't help myself." I put my glass of orange juice down, turning to him. "You took advantage of me while I was out?!" He smirked at me. "You were out like a light, I couldn't help myself." I sighed. "Was Kai in here?" "What?" "Was Kai in here." He shook his head and I rubbed my forehead, trying to remember the dream. 

 

After Yuu had left I laid on the couch, slowly doozing off. Before I had fully fallen asleep I heard familiar gentle knocks on the door. I sighed, got up and opened the door, to meet Kai's smiling face. "Hey Kai." His smile dropped. "Oh my God, Akira, what happened to your neck?" I gently touched the marks. "I don't really know..." "Did your husband do that?" I rubbed my eyes. "Come in Kai." He nodded and I sat down. "Why are you here, Kai? Shouldn't you be at work?" "I work from home, I'm a composer." "Really? Like, music, or?" He smiled softly. "No, more the commercial stuff." "Like what?" "Commercials." I nodded and Kai stared at my neck. "I think I have something that'll make the marks heal. If you want, I can make it for you." I nodded softly and soon Kai was applying a mixture on my neck. "Now just rub this on the marks two to three times a day and it'll be over in a month." I smiled at him. "Thank you Kai." He smiled at me. 

"Are you okay? After what happened to you last night..?" 

My blood ran cold. "After last night? What do you mean?" He shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind." I stood up, but way too fast for my still alcohol induced mind, and I almost fell over. Kai grabbed me. "Oh sweetheart, you're burning up. Lay down, I'll take care of you." I nodded and he laid me back on the couch, grabbing my blanket and pillow from my bed and making sure I was comfortable. "I'll make you some tea, is it ok if I use your kitchen?" I nodded. "Look in the cupboards if you need anything..." He nodded and I slowly closed my eyes. 

 

"Aki...Aki, wake up. Your tea is ready." I sat up a bit, took the cup and slowly sipped on the hot liquid. It tasted sweet, but with a weird undertaste. Taking another sip I explored the chemical aftertaste. "Wh..what is...in it..?" I looked at Kai, before my vision went blurry and I passed out.


	4. My angels, my demons

~Akira

I groaned as I woke up, surrounded by white. My vision was still fuzzy, but I could make out someone sitting next to me. 

"K..Kai..?" 

The person woke up and I saw it wasn't Kai, it was Yuu. He looked at me and moved closer to me. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I looked around. "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital. Kai called me in panic saying you had passed out. I came home to see you as soon as I had finished the opening of the galery. Kai said he had cleaned you up in the time I was gone." I looked at him. He sighed. "Come on, we have to get you out of here and back home, so I...we can make some money." I looked at the needle in my arm and then at Yuu. "I don't think I can leave yet." He stopped, turned around and asked in a dark tone; "What did you say? What do you mean you can't leave yet." I pulled my shoulders back. "Exactly what I said. I'm still not feeling well, I don't even know what caused it and if I leave now, won't it make things only worse for me?" He sat next to me. "Listen, you're going to come with me right now, you pull that thing out of your arm, you get out of that bed and when we're home we are going to have a serious talk." I stared at him before nodding and slowly removing the equipment. Apparently it was too slow for Yuu, as he pulled me up and out of bed, causing the IV to be pulled out, leaving me with a long tear in my arm. I groaned loudly, watching the blood dripping down my arm. "Yuu. Be careful next time, look at my arm." "It'll heal. Come on." He pulled me to the car, pushed me into the backseat and got into the front himself. I stared out the window and said after a short while; "Yuu, I'm hungry." "You're too fat. You gotta lose some weight." "I haven't eaten at all today." He sighed and pulled into the McDrive. "One Big Mac, a Classic with beef and a large cola. And six chicken nuggets." I watched him and he continued; "Oh, and some bandages, please. My husband is hurt." I looked at my arm, it was indeed bleeding less, but still a lot. He continued and opened the window. "Aki, the food. You have your card with you, right?" I nodded slowly and pulled myself towards the food and to the payment machine, scanning my card. I took the food, opened the bag and as I reached into it, Yuu snatched it away, only handing me the chicken nuggets. I slowly wrapped the bandages around my arm, pulling it tightly and tying a knot, before slowly eating the nuggets. 

 

At home Yuu carried me to the bedroom, laid me on the bed and almost immediately attacked my neck with kisses and bites. "Yuu, no...let me rest for a bit." "Come on baby. You've rested enough." "No. Yuu, I mean it." He pulled back, glaring at me and in a split second his fist collided with my face. I rolled over in pain, holding my face and watched as my blood painted the white sheets. Yuu was yelling at me and cursing, but my hearing was muted and all I could focus on was the spinning white in front of my eyes before everything went black. 

 

I woke up hours later, alone and with a splitting headache. "Y..Yuu..?" No answer. I groaned as I pushed myself up, almost falling back down because of the cut in my arm. "Yuu?" I sat up, looked around the dark bedroom and looked at my watch; 3.07 AM. Then the date struck me; May 15th. "Have I really been out for two days?" I slipped out of bed, shivered when my feet touched the cold floor and looked down when something wet touched my ankle. I saw a small fluffy figure on the floor, sniffing my leg. "Hey there...I haven't seen you around yet. Who are you then?" The small dog looked up at me and I smiled a bit. Now I was hearing voices in the living room. "Yuu..?" I groaned as I got up, dragging myself to the living room. The dog barked at me, I shushed it and Kai came running into the room. As soon as he saw me up, the shock and worry on his face disappeared and turned into a relieved smile. "Aki, you're up. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" I smiled at him and he hugged me, getting hugged by me in return. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes as I took in Kai's scent. "I've missed you so much, Kai." He shushed me, rubbed the back of my head and I nuzzled my face into his neck. "Don't cry, sweetheart. Mama is here." I smiled. "Thank you Mama. But...where's Yuu? And who's dog is this?" He looked at me. "I kicked Yuu out for what he did to you. I wanted to welcome you home from the hospital, but you came earlier than expected and I heard Yuu yelling at you like that. I was worried, so I opened the door and Yuu was so angry I kicked him out. I called my friend, who stitched up your arm." I smiled at him and hugged him again. "I could kiss you Kai. You've done so much for me, and even asking your friend to help me...what do I owe this to?" He smiled. "To just being my sweet son. Now come, I made us dinner." I nodded and slowly followed him out of the room. 

"I have to say that this house feels so much nicer without Yuu around. I like it." 

Kai smiled and I saw a shorter black-blonde haired male sitting on the couch, petting the dog I had seen earlier. I smiled at him and he looked at me. "Akira, this is Ruki. Ruki, this is Akira." I bowed to him and he flashed me a short smile. When I got back up I noticed Ruki's black painted fingernails. "You paint your nails, Ruki?" "I do, actually, I'm a designer. Just looks better, I think." I looked at Kai. "Just like the owner that died here? He had a dog too, I heard. Kai told me all about it." He stared at me and sighed, quickly getting up. "Oh, and by the way. You might want to check your husband's coat. It smells like there's something on it that isn't yours." I stared at him and Kai nodded slowly. 

"Ruki is right." 

 

I stared into my glass of ice tea, sitting at the kitchen island, waiting for Yuu to come home. When he came home I sighed. "You're home late. I thought the galery closed at seven. It's 1.30 in the morning." He sat down opposite me, glared at me and said; "That is none of your business. I just went to celebrate my paintings are finally taking off, unlike your motorcycle thing." I slammed my glass down. "You know I don't like you talking about my family's business like that. And who's perfume is on your skin? It's not mine, so who's is it, Yuu!" He growled and raised his hand at me again, only to see me slapping something onto the table. "Who the hell is Aryu, huh?! This was in your pocket from that leather jacket I bought for you so many years ago! You know, the one I got you for your birthday and that you've only worn for two days afterwards! So until you tell me who Aryu is, you're sleeping on the couch! I don't want to see you at breakfast, lunch or dinner! You can go to your "art" studio, and don't enter any rooms that I am in, understand!" He sighed. "...Aryu is a model. I requested him to model for me. Because believe me, he's a lot more curved than you are. If I were to paint you, I might as well paint a piece of wood. Aryu has the most beautiful eyes, that just pierce your soul the moment you look at him. Aryu's hair is like the purest of silver silk, yours is just blonde dyed threads." I threw my glass at him, still glaring at him. "Then fucking go to Aryu! I gave you everything you needed and more, and he is just a model!" "You're spending too much time with that Kai. I told you I didn't want him around again!" I huffed. "Kai has been around more than you. I had God knows what running in my blood and all you cared was your precious "art" galery! Wake the fuck up! How many paintings have you sold by now? Zero, Yuu! Give up! Or are you just looking for a quick fuck with your models." He glared at me and stated; "You've changed. Last time we had sex it was loving, sexy, intense and even a little weird. And now you're jealous of a model." "You fucking choked me! I'm not jealous, I'm just pissed that you ripped out the IV from my arm, that you didn't even take me to the hospital when you heard I had passed out, that you punched me when I didn't agree with having sex with you right away and that you're in my house smelling like some hooker because you've probably been fucking his brains out! Tell me Yuu, does he moan your name the way you want to? Does he have those long legs that he wraps around your waist? Does he have that sweet tasting tongue he pushes down your throat?" A spark of victory ran through me as he faced down to the floor, but it disappeared when he smirked. "In fact, Aryu has given me more pleasureable fucks than you have in forever. Aryu is like, half your age, so he has more stemina." "So only because he's young and beautiful?! What is he, 12 years old?! I'm only 26 so if he's half my age he's 13, you dumb pedophilic cunt!" "It's a manner of speech, Blondie!" "Then he's still fucking fresh out of high school! What do you think you're doing, fucking some student! Get the fuck out of my face, I never wanna see you again! And give me your ring, I'm getting rid of it. Do you hear me? This marriage is over!" He quietly handed me the ring, left the house and I threw the ring against the wall, a small hole appearing on the spot of impact. A scream errupted from my throat and I kicked the table before sitting down on the couch.


	5. Rival

~Yuu

"He fucking said I wouldn't make it! That my art sucks! He even dared to call me a pedophile! Fucking son of a bitch! Just because he's a Suzuki!" I growled angrily as I thrusted into the moaning blonde underneath me. His blonde-silver hair was messy and his red lipstick smudged. I thrusted harder, probably hurting him, but unable to stop as my climax hit hard. Aryu threw his head back, moaning loudly as he too came. He smiled warmly, wrapped his arms around me and whispered; "It's okay, Yuu. Let it out." "I'm just so sick of him sometimes." He chuckled, kissed my head and asked; "How is the painting doing? Can I see it yet?" I smiled. "No, not yet. I'm almost done though." He smiled. "Wanna finish it?" I nodded and kissed him quickly before getting up and sitting down behind my painting. 

 

~Akira

I scrolled down the page I was reading on my laptop when a hand gently caressed the back of my head, causing me to smile. "Hey Kai." I could almost hear him smile and he looked at the screen. "A will?" "Yup. I have no children of myself and besides, I don't know what else to do with my money and posessions after I die." He watched the screen as I typed a name. He gasped a bit. "Me? Your beneficiary is me? But why?" "Because I trust you. I know you won't damage the Suzuki name. Yuu can have my motorcycle and car, but I want to repay you for everything you have done for me. You can split the money with your friends." He stared at me and shook his head. "It won't be of any use to me. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you." "I wrote it myself, didn't I? Then you're not taking advantage of me." He sighed, I stared at him and said; "Kai, you're hiding something from me. You can tell me, it's okay." He shook his head and smiled. "I'm not hiding anything. I'm just not used to being in this position." I smiled, got up from my seat and hugged him close. "Tell Ruki thanks for letting me know about Yuu screwing around with that Aryu." He nodded, still hugging me. "I...I like this, Akira. I've never been hugged like this, to be honest. You're so warm." I smiled again and we stared into each others eyes, slowly moving closer. I bit my lip softly and he blushed before our lips connected in a passionate kiss. Soon our tongues joined in and we guided each other to the couch, laying down and we continued to kiss as I grinded my hips against him. He moaned and my fingers played with the zipper of his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and going for his shirt. "A..Aki..." I kissed him again and he fumbled with my belt, sliding my jeans and boxers off and kissing the tip of my cock. I moaned, closing my eyes as he took it into his mouth. "F..fuck...Kai." He moved his head, causing me to moan more. Biting my lip I pulled him back up for another kiss, stripping him, flipping us over and kissing down his neck. He moaned, arched his back and I gently bit into his collar bone. 

"Aki, please...need it.. Need you..." 

I smirked, spread his legs and using my spit as lube I pushed into him. He moaned more, threw his head back and I watched him as he blushed more. I started to thrust into him, both of us moaning and I kissed him deeply. "I love you Kai." "I love you too Akira." I thrusted harder, Kai moaning my name more and more and I kissed his neck again. My tongue traced his skin, however feeling something different and the taste of raw meat and blood filled my mouth. I jumped back, staring at him. He looked at me in surprise and I asked; "What the hell was that?" "What was what?" "I felt a wound on your neck. Like a cut. I tasted blood." He touched his neck, frowning a bit. "Akira, I don't feel anything." I sighed softly and smiled at him, kissing him again. He giggled a bit and looked down blushing. "What's wrong?" "Because of that shock my hormones stopped rushing." I chuckled and looked at him. "Wanna watch some tv instead?" He nodded and I put my boxers on, going to the bedroom and getting blankets and pillows. Kai smiled at me and I sat next to him, him cuddling up to me under the blanket. I smiled and turned the tv on.

 

~Yuu

I stared at the ceiling as Aryu searched the overstuffed ashtray next to his side of the bed for something smokeable. Once he found it he lit it, causing me to huff. "Stop doing that." "Does it annoy you?" "Your hair smells like nicotine." He sighed. "I got accepted for the academy. I'm leaving for Fukui in a few weeks." "Good. I'm not gonna pay anything for you though." "Why not?" "Because if I get money from Akira and spend it on you, Akira might even more suspicious. Our stupid neighbor already told him about you." He breathed out more smoke and I sighed deeply, sitting up. "Where are you going?" "Home. I have a husband that's waiting for me." He looked at me. "Aren't you gonna stay for dinner? I can order pizza or cook something for you." Before I could reply he started to cry. "Aryu, don't cry... Aryu, stop it." He shook his head, crying more. "All I wanted...was for you to love me, Yuu." I crawled to him, pulled him into my chest and sighed. "Aryu, you're still young. You can find someone else." He shook his head again. "I don't want anyone else, Yuu. I want you. I want a baby with you. You're gonna be a daddy." My blood ran cold. "I...I can't." "Then leave that Suzuki. Be with me." I looked at him. He smiled and I sighed again. "I'm too old for you." And with that I got up from the bed, got dressed and left the appartment, leaving the distraught teen behind. 

 

~Akira

I woke up in the middle of the night on the couch, alone. I blinked, checked the time; 3:55 AM. "Kai..?" Nothing. "Kai?" I called his name, louder this time. I heard the toilet flush, the bathroom door opened and a sleepy looking Kai stepped out. I smiled at seeing him wearing my oversized shirt and his boxers. He smiled sleepily. "Did I wake you..?" I shook my head and he crawled under the blanket with me. "When did we fall asleep?" I looked at him and shook my head. "I don't know, Kai. Wanna go to the bedroom instead?" He had cuddled up to me and was close to falling asleep again. "No, I like this more. The couch is big enough." I smiled, but my smile dropped when I heard footsteps approaching the front door. "Kai, hide." He looked up and nodded, hiding somewhere. "Who is it?" "Aki, it's me. I forgot my keys at the galery, so can you open the door?" "It's four in the morning, first tell me where you've been. Because if you were with your slut I'm not letting you in." A sigh. "Okay, I admit, I was with Aryu. But I told him he and I were through, and that I have decided to stay with you and be a better husband. I want to work on our marriage, Aki. I wanna save it and make it up to you." I stared at the floor, thinking. I glanced back at Kai, who had tiptoed to me and whispered; "I only want what's best for you. I want you to be happy. But please make the right choices." I nodded and went up to the door. "I hope I know what I'm doing, Kai." He nodded and I opened the door a bit. "Okay, Yuu. I'll forgive you for now." He smiled, we hugged and he whispered; "I love you, Aki. I'm so sorry for everything."


	6. Encounter

~Yuu

It's been a month since I had reunited with Akira. I hadn't heard from Aryu in weeks, and I believed it to be over. That was, until I was home alone one day. 

I was working on a small painting for Akira when I heard knocking on the door. I smiled, thinking that Akira had come back from the store, so I got up and opened the door. It wasn't Akira, however.

"A..Aryu?!" 

He smirked at me and pushed me aside. "Woah, Aryu, what are you doing here?! You need to leave, right now! Akira might come back." "You don't care 'bout your husband. Just like you don't care about our baby!" He practically ran around the house. "Suzuki-san! Akira!" "Aryu, you're not thinking clearly. You're upset and I understand, but I need you to leave." "I'm not just upset, Yuu. I'm furious and a mother! Akira!!" I grabbed his shoulders, making him look at me. "Aryu, listen to me! I'm very sorry for what happened, but I am married and I love my husband. That is why I need you to leave and sure, I'll help you provide for the baby, but just make sure Akira doesn't see you." He grabbed my shirt, pushed me onto the couch and climbed onto my lap, rubbing my semi-erect cock. "Aryu, I love my husband." "Love me too." He almost tore my clothes off, leaving himself in only his shirt, rubbing me until I was hard.

We had been at it for a couple of minutes when I heard footsteps and Akira's voice; "Yuu, I'm back. Why is the front door o-" and a crash of glass and cans hitting the floor. I immediately gasped and looked at the shocked blonde. Aryu turned around as well, saying in a sweet voice; "is that your husband?" Akira fell to his knees as I pushed Aryu off of my lap, ran to Akira and hugged him. "Aki, I'm so sorry! I didn't want this to happen, I never meant for you to see this. Please don't cry." I expected him to cry, but instead he stood up, gave me an empty look and sighed deeply. "Aki?" A slap followed. I felt blood trickling down my lip and my cheek stung. I looked at Akira, who's eyes only spat fire. If looks could kill...

"Get out."

"Aki, why?" I felt my eyes watering and he said in a sarcastc tone; "ah, I don't know. Maybe because you were fucking some hoe on my couch?!" Then Aryu struck his attention. "And you! If I ever see you again I will break that pretty face of yours! That is a promise! Now grab your stuff and get out of my damn house!" Aryu only laughed and strutted over to Akira. "Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead, here I sta-". I lost it. Everything turned red and when I came to my senses, Aryu was laying on the floor surrounded in blood. "Aryu?" I looked at Akira, who stared at me in shock. 

"What?" 

 

"Yuu, what the hell?! He's dead!" I watched Akira as he checked what was left of Aryu for vital signs. "How do you plan to get out of this?! If people find out about this I'll be ruined! What will people think of a Suzuki associated with murder!"I sighed. "Get Kai. I'll get rid of the body". He sighed and I went to the storage, grabbing a shovel. I felt my eyes water when I started digging, soon coming across more remains of bones and clothes. Guess Aryu wasn't the first one to die in this house. 

 

~Akira 

I sighed as I stared at what was left of Aryu. Yuu was digging a deep grave in the backyard. Kai walked up to me, put his hand on my shoulder and said softly; "Let'clean up". I nodded and got a bucket of water and cleaning products. 

As we scrubbed away all the blood Kai asked what had happened. After I had explained everything he flipped his hair awaz from his face, saying; "Well, he's not the first, and won't be the last. The last owners before you who lost their lives were buried in the backyard too, so don't be surprised at what you might find there." I nodded a bit and washed my hands. "There's so much... I think we have to repaint this wall." "I'll help you". "Why are you so calm about this? My husband killed someone and you're acting like he spilled his coffee".  He smiled at me. "I've seen worse. I found the bodies of the previous owners." I nodded. 

"Wait. If they were buried in the backyard... how did you find them..?"

I noticed his cheeks turning red, but before he could answer, Yuu came back. 

 

"It's done... Now, we're gonna make a pact that we're never gonna mention this again, to anyone. We're not gonna talk about it, we're not gonna bring it up and we're definitely not gonna think about it." Kai nodded. "I promise. Akira?" "..." "Akira, please promise us. We take this to our grave." Sighing deeply, I nodded. 

"We take this to our grave..."


	7. Forget me not

~Akira

I stared at the coffee table, thinking about what happened a day earlier. In just an hour I had met my rival, the person who had tried to take my husband from me, to watching him get murdered in front of my eyes. I even scrubbed the floor and the wall of his blood and repainted it. Yuu sat down next to me and asked; "Are you okay? You're so pale." I took a breath. "Why did he have to die? You could've talked to him and we could've come to a solution. But now he's dead. He was so young, he probably had a whole future planned out. I'm sure he has family and friends that are all just worried sick about him by now." Now Yuu sighed. "Aryu came to Tokyo to start a new life. He just got accepted to the art academy. He doesn't have any family that care about him enough to come looking for him. He made his own money by working two parttime jobs, one of them being a model for artists. I'm guessing you can figure out what the other job was." I nodded. Judging by Aryu's looks he probably worked in the red light area. Either as an escort or a prostitute. I sighed. "Let's just forget about it." 

"How can I forget if his dead rotting corpse is in our backyard."

 

I barely slept that night. I kept seeing Aryu's motionless body surrounded by blood and the whimpers he made as Yuu continued to hammer him on the head. "Akira, you coward...you could've helped him. If only you weren't frozen." I cursed at myself. Could I have helped him? Why did I freeze. I sighed deeply as I slowly slipped out from under Yuu's arm around my waist, put my sweater on and tiptoed out of the room. I stared at where Yuu had buried Aryu, sighed deeply and looked down. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Aryu." 

~

I woke up the next morning on the couch. I looked around, the smell of fried eggs and bacon filled my nose. "Yuu..?" No answer. "Yuu?!" I called out. Still nothing, but instead Kai came out of the bedroom. "Kai?" He smiled at me and went over to sit with me. "Are you okay?" "I think so. Where's Yuu?" "He went to the galery. Apparently something had gone wrong, and lots of paintings got damaged. He had to go over there immediately." I sighed. "I guess going there must be a lot less exciting for him now. With Aryu gone, he has a lot less reason to go there." I chuckled lightly and Kai stretched. 

"How's Ruki doing?" 

He looked at me. "He's fine. Shall I call him? He's free today." I nodded, smiled at him and said; "This house is quiet. Let's kick Yuu out for the night and have movie night. You and your friends can sleep here." His face lit up and he took out his phone. "Ruki, call Uruha and come to Akira's place. We're gonna have a sleepover." I smiled at him and he said; "They'll be here in a few hours." "Let's go to the supermarket then. We need snacks and drinks." "I'll stay here to prepare the house. Is that okay?" I nodded. "Sure. Can you move the couch backwards and the coffee table aside so we have space for the beds? Any specific things you want from the supermarket?" He smiled, shook his head and said; "Surprise me. I like everything." I smiled at him and we moved closer again, kissing each other. Closing our eyes I felt my lips melt against his into a perfect mold, his hands roaming my body like they belonged there. My fingers gripped the back of his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head. "K..Kai... I want you." He smirked and unbuttoned my shirt.

A frantic pounding on the door pulled us apart. "Let them knock." Kai whispered against my lips. I smiled and continued to kiss him, but another pounding at the door made me sigh. "Fine... Coming!" Kai stared at me as I opened the door, looking into the faces of a teenager and two police officers. "Can I help you?" The teen pushed a picture into my face, saying; "I'm looking for this male. Have you seen Aryu?" Fuck. "Aryu?" "Yes. He told me over the phone he was staying here with someone named Yuu. Is Yuu around?" "No, he's at work. What's going on?" "Aryu is missing, that's what's going on! Now stop playing innocent with me, Blondie!" I looked at the officers, stepped aside and invited them in, the teen eyeing the house suspiciously. "Excuse me, what is your problem?" He glared at me. "My cousin is missing, that's my problem!" "And you assume he's here?" "This is where that lover of his lives, isn't it?! Then he should be here." "I don't even know your name, you just glare around my house like it's some dangerous environment, and you assume he's here?" He opened his mouth to say something back, but at that moment a blondine walked out of the guest room. "Yoshiatsu, why are you here. Don't tell me you've grown to care for me now that I'm finally making progress?" The teen, Yoshiatsu, looked stunned, but soon his attitude came back. "We filed missing person reports on you, Aryu! We've been worried sick about you." Aryu laughed dryly. "You never cared. None of you ever cared about me, so don't act all high and mighty, pretending that you're worried. This is where I live now, with Akira, Kai, Ruki, Uruha and Yuu!" Yoshiatsu sighed deeply, lowering his head. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." "I'm fine. Stop worrying and most of all, stop trying to contact me!" I watched as Yoshiatsu and the officers left the house.

"Aryu, what the hell?! I thought you were dead, how come you're walking around here, you sadistic fuck?!" Aryu smiled at me and I noticed a small drop of blood leaking down his face. Kai walked up to him, cleaning his face. "Kai, what is going on?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked into Ruki's concerned face. A honey-blonde male had joined Kai and Aryu and Ruki sat me down on the couch. 

I sighed as Ruki sat next to me petting his dog, staring into space. Kai was hugging me and rubbing my head. Uruha, the honey-blonde, sat with Aryu on the couch. "So...are all of you...you know...dead?" Ruki's face turned into a scowl, Kai's fingers curled and Uruha huffed. "Wait. Dead? I'm not dead." Ruki glared at Aryu, snapping; "Yes you are, Blondie! Your nasty whorish body is in the backyard rotting right on top of ours!" I looked at Aryu, sat up and sighed. "How did you all die? I know about Aryu, but...like Ruki, what happened to you?" He sighed. "I was smothered. He put a pillow over my head and kept it there until I was dead.  Koron here wanted to protect me, but the asshole grabbed him and threw him against the wall. But then again, maybe it's better for him to be with me forever than to be in a foster home he doesn't like." I stared at the dog, and Kai spoke up; "I passed away in the bathtub. I was taking a bath, and I guess that was when he cut my wrists and throat. The next thing I remember was that I was staring at my own dead body." "So, you can see yourself when you die?" "Just us. We don't know why, but we can't leave this house. We all died here, and somehow we can't leave it." "...Are you all buried in the backyard?" Uruha shook his head. "I was strangled with a guitar string and was plastered into the wall, along with Ruki. Only Koron and Kai's bodies were buried outside." I nodded, remembering something I had heard the first night. "So who killed you?"Uruha smirked at me, and Ruki spoke up. 

"You've already met him."


	8. Torture

~Akira

"What do you mean I've already met him? Are you saying it's someone I know?" "Yes. He's closer than you think, so watch your steps." I sighed as I stared at Ruki, who lit a cigarette, breathing out smoke. "...Can I have one?" "Pianissimo. Strong stuff. But fine, here you go." I sighed softly as I took the cigarette and the lighter from him, lighting a cigarette and copying his actions. "You smoked before?" I shook my head and breathed out smoke. "Well, you're doing better than most kids. Coughing their lungs out after the first drags, smoking like the little bitches they are." Uruha laughed as he rubbed Ruki's shoulder. "Not much of a children's figure, are you, Ruki?" Ruki scoffed, shook his head and said; "Heck no. I don't need a little pain in the ass running around screaming and leaving poop everywhere." I chuckled and sighed. "I wanna help you all get out of this place. I want you all to be able to find peace." Uruha smiled warmly. "Thank you Akira, but we won't find it until the man who killed us is dead." "Then I'll find him, and kill him." 

"But wait, are 'Uruha', 'Ruki' and 'Kai' your actual names?" Kai shook his head and smiled. "Tanabe Yutaka, pleasure to meet you." "I'm Takashima Kouyou." "Matsumoto Takanori." "Why didn't you just introduce yourselves with your real names?" "We didn't want to alarm you right away." Uruha sat in front of me. "Akira, listen. We're only gonna be visible to you, and not to your husband. We don't trust him, but we'll keep an eye on you." I smiled. "Thank you Kouyou." I grabbed my laptop, opened it and turned it on, searching for news about the murders on my new friends. "What the..." I frowned as I scrolled through one article, coming across a name; Aoi. Why did that name sound so familiar?  I kept scrolling down, feeling my blood run colder and colder with every word. Fear gripped me as I saw a picture of the accused killer. 

 

I sat in my big Chesterfield chair in the dark, waiting for Yuu. My fingers gripped the gun my father had left me, a 9mm Glock, as I stared at the door. When it finally opened Yuu looked around, tiptoeing to the fridge. "Where do you think you're going?" A scream. "Jesus Christ, Akira! You gave me a heart attack! What the hell are you doing up so late?" I turned the light on. "I can ask you the same thing? I thought the gallery was long closed. It's 4 in the morning. Or were you out with someone again? Seems unlikely, after what you did to poor Aryu." He stayed silent. "Has it happened before? Have you ever gotten so pissed you decided to take a life?" I asked him, smirking big. His face turned red, but then he relaxed. "No, it hasn't. With Aryu I didn't know what came over me." "Bullshit. Am I even supposed to call you Yuu? Or something else." He glared at me, smirked and said; "I guess there's no point in hiding anything. I have anger issues. I can't control it, but I'm seeing a doctor for it." "Bullshit! You're not seeing a doctor for anything. You've never once gone to a doctor in the time I know you! And I know you have anger issues, I felt it! On my face!" I noticed his hand going into the drawer with kitchen tools. I frowned and he spoke; "You know...when the blood rushes to my head...I go crazy. It actually did happen before. Three times, you know?" He walked up to me, slowly, step by step, holding his hand behind his back. He walked up to me before launching at me, holding a knife. "AKIRA!" I gasped, but reacted by lifting my leg and pushing him back with my foot. I blinked and Kouyou and Yutaka held Yuu back. I jumped up and pointed my Glock at him. "Get out, Yuu." He stilled, smirked and pulled his arms loose. "Alright, I'm going. Especially if youT're pointing that thing at me." I kept glaring at him. "Before you go, I want you to tell me one thing. Aoi is you, right? You strangled Kouyou...you smothered Takanori." He laughed. "Yes, I killed them. It was my doing. Sweet Yutaka...beautiful Kouyou." Kai looked down sadly, Uruha's eyes filled themselves with tears. I smirked. "I'll leave you to their mercy." I sat back in my chair and cleaned my gun as Ruki, Uruha and Kai started to attack Yuu, kicking, punching and screaming. "I didn't do nothing wrong! Yet you and your anger, you wanted me dead!" "All I wanted was to play my music, and you used it to end my life!" "All this for my money! I gave you my designs and you burned them!" I watched as Yuu cried and shielded himself. "That's enough." The three boys stopped and I smiled softly. "I think he's had enough." Ruki glared at him and kicked him one last time before walking off. Kai sighed deeply and hugged Ruki. I kneeled at Aoi. "I'm giving you five seconds to get the hell out of my life. I want you to run to a police station, tell them what you've done and I want you to plead guilty. You are going to serve a sentence for what you've done. Repent for what you've done!" He nodded and I pulled him up and out the door, pointing my gun at him. "Run Forrest, run!" I yelled laughing. 

When he was gone I smiled as Aryu stepped away from behind me. "Thank you, Aryu. I owe you." "Thank you for being my puppet for a while. He really didn't suspect anything." I smiled at him, held out my hand and asked; "So...friends?" He looked at my hand, chuckled and shook it, replying; "Friends." Kai giggled and Uruha and Ruki smiled at me and Aryu. "Look at you both; the first day you were enemies, and now you're friends. You're making Mama so proud." Aryu and I giggled too as we hugged Kai. "I'm glad we can make you proud, Mama." I pouted smiling as Kai ruffled my hair, doing the same to Aryu. "You two are just like brothers!" Kai chirped happily. I hugged Kai and Aryu and smiled at the blonde. "Well, we are both blond." Aryu pouted. "I'm still more beautiful than you." "Let's not agree on that." 

 

That night I slept quietly on the couch, after another movie night with my deceased friends. But if only I had been awake... If only I had felt the hand that took my Glock... If only the click of the safety had woken me... Then my life might had been spared from the bullet that penetrated my head. 

 

I sighed as I stared at my dead body. "I tried to set all of you free, and now look at me. I'm dead." Kai sighed sadly as he put his hand on my shoulder. Aryu stared at my body and sighed. "I'm sorry Akira...you deserve to live your life. Me? I was just a dirty little whore." I sighed deeply. Ruki took my hand and Uruha sighed. Aryu poked my dead cheek and I mumbled; "Please don't poke it, Aryu." He nodded and I looked down. Kai hugged me, swaying me and petting the back of my head like a mother. "Thank you Mama." He smiled and I hugged him again. "I'm sorry this happened to you. You were only trying to help." I nodded and Koron barked playfully at me, jumping around me. I giggled and ran after the little dog, playing with him along with Ruki. 

"It's for the best if no one ever moves in here anymore. I really cannot stand to see more deaths here. What do you say, Yutaka?" "I think you're right, Kouyou. Then let's make it our job to do so...'


	9. Epilogue

~Reita

I laughed as I held Uruha down in a strong hold. "You can't win from me! You're too weak, Duck!" He laughed, struggling and yelled back; "I played in this house many years before! I know all the house's secrets!" He laughed and kicked a chair, causing it to fall on my head. "Ah! That hurts, Ducky!" Kai chuckled softly as he helped me up. "I told you guys to play nice with each other. See what can happen when you boys are too wild with each other?" Uruha pouted and I poked my tongue out at him. 

"Guys, we have a problem." 

We looked at Ruki. "The agent...he's gonna come to show new people around in this house. You know what can happen?" "They can buy the house?" "Exactly. If they decide to take it..." "...they can die here and we'll have more rotting bodies." Aryu walked in, rubbing his eyes sleepily and mumbled; "What's with all the loud noises, what's going on..?" "New people are coming, Aryu." "So..?" "So if they die here, they'll live with us." "I don't want new people around...this is our house." "Why would they even consider buying it? We're a tourist attraction for God's sake." "We are?" "Never been to that tour? It's terrible, we're known as 'Murder House'." Aryu tilted his head, more awake now. "But what if they do decide to buy it anyway? How can we make sure they'll leave before the house drives them insane?" Kai thought for a second. "Let's test them first. If they do decide to buy the house we'll first make the agent tell the stories of us dying here. If they don't back out, we'll scare them away." I smirked and Aryu nodded. "Let's do it." 

 

It was the big morning and Kai had gathered us in the living room. "Okay, so we're all clear? None of us is allowed to show themselves, but all we'll do for now is knock things over and move them. Okay, are we clear?" Everyone nodded and Aryu raised his hand, asking; "What if it doesn't work? How will we scare them away then?" Kai smiled. "Aryu, no offense but you'll have to work your whorish magic. Reita, you'll be in charge of making sure the omega doesn't go to the alpha, so Aryu can do his thing. Ruki, you keep waking them up. Also, make sure Koron messes any potential pets up. And Uruha, you're going to help me. We're gonna put a show on." "A show? Like what?" "Kill me in any way you've ever wanted to do. It'll be painful, but if they see us waking up again they'll be terrified." He smirked. "I'm sorry Mama, but I've always wanted to do really fucked up things." "Just don't dismember me." We all smiled and I nodded at Aryu, who had started checking his outfit. 

We spread out and waited, and soon the agent came in with two others. A shorter feminine looking boy and a taller, more manly one. Both had blonde hair and I heard Aryu gasp. "I know them...they're Pitty and Kuloe. They used to be in class with me before Aoi killed me." I stared at them and felt Aryu leaning on me more and more. "A..Aryu...my shoulder.." We watched as the agent showed the two blondes around, talking to them. I felt Aryu's foot slip and he fell down, a thud echoeing through the house. I quickly grabbed him and hid behind the wall, hearing the possible buyers talk to each other. Aryu looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry I fell. Did I mess things up?" I shook my head, released him and he hopped onto his knees. "Aryu. The vase. We do have to make sure we're invisible all the time." He nodded and tipped it over. "What was that?" The taller, Kuloe, asked. "Probably a draft. Now, I think you might want to see the bedroom..." I frowned. "Fucking Hell, he's tough. Next, the kitchen cabinets. Let's open them up, Aryu." He nodded and in one swoop movement we opened all the doors. "They'll see this when they come back. Let's turn the shower on." Aryu went into the bathroom, turned the shower on and nodded. I went into the bedroom, frowned a bit and when they weren't looking, I left a big red handprint on the crisp white sheets. I smirked and went out again into the living room, where Aryu traced a long fingernail across the wall, cracking the plaster. "How are you doing that?" "I don't know. Try it, it's fun." I did the same, also creating a crack. "Aryu, you're a genius. If we make the house look in a state of disarray, they'll be less tempted to buy it." He smiled at me and I watched him as he broke a window, the glass shattering all around his feet. He laughed and stomped on it with his shining black leather heels. The agent came running into the room, gasping at the broken window. "What's this? You said the house was in perfect state. We apparently missed some cracks in the walls and you didn't say anything about vandalists in the neighborhood." "That's becauss there aren't any vandalists, and the cracks will be restored if you do decide to buy the house." Kuloe frowned, whispered something to his mate and nodded when Pitty agreed. "We'll take it." Aryu and I looked at each other in shock. "I hope Kai, Uruha and Ruki have more luck than us." Aryu nodded and looked down. 

~Kai

I sighed as I waited for the new occupants to be completely asleep. After they had fucked to celebrate the new house they were fast asleep. Aryu had told me their names, and I stared at Pitty. I nodded at Ruki, who bent over Kuloe. "WAKE UP!" he yelled, waking the man up in a second. The confused blonde looked at his mate, woke him up and together they looked around. "Kuloe...I don't like it here." I smiled a bit and looked at Uruha, nodding at him. 

"Ahh! That hurts!" I yelled as Uruha continued to stab me. Kuloe and Pitty stared at us in shock. My limp body hit the floor and after a few seconds I opened my eyes again, getting up. I smirked as Uruha turned to the living men. "Always wanted to do that." I glared at him. "Yeah, well now it's my turn!" I grabbed the knife from him, slashed at his throat and stabbed him in the stomach, pulling the knife up to open his stomach. I watched as his intestines and other organs flopped onto the floor, Uruha screaming and bleeding. "That felt good. No wonder Aoi did that to me." I laughed as I slid my own throat, warm blood running down my body. Pitty screamed and Kuloe grabbed his hand and ran out the door. 

"Did you have to cut my throat as well?" Uruha asked in a croaking voice. "I think you also cut part of my vocal cord." I smirked. "Sorry about that. You'll heal. And at least they're gone." Aryu, Reita and Ruki joined us and Ruki said; "Well...I guess we know what to do from now on."


End file.
